<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>About you by endlesshitty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155093">About you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesshitty/pseuds/endlesshitty'>endlesshitty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Requests [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guns N' Roses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Sex, Smut, Virginity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:28:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesshitty/pseuds/endlesshitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Smutty Saturday Request: The reader losing her virginity to Slash?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Slash | Saul Hudson/Reader, Slash | Saul Hudson/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Requests [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>About you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Requested by anon on my tumblr: weirdwritingsbymeg</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/N and Slash had been going out for a couple weeks now and anyone could tell they were a match made in heaven.</p>
<p>Their tastes in absolutely everything were similar, they got along extremely well and were clearly head over heels with each other.</p>
<p>Y/N was the coolest chick Slash had ever met. She was fierce and confident but didn’t come off as rude unless she wanted. She took shit from no one and knew how to have the best time. She was taylor-made for him.</p>
<p>If someone asked anyone in the band if Slash and Y/N had slept together, they would definitely say yes. They mean, how could they have not? They teased each other all the time, were always kissing and were basically glued to the bone. It was impossible that they hadn’t slept together.</p>
<p>Except that it was possible, because they hadn’t. Y/N had felt comfortable enough around Slash to admit to him that she was still a virgin.</p>
<p>He didn’t believe her at first. It just didn’t fit in his mind that someone as smart, beautiful, hot and wild like Y/N was still a virgin.</p>
<p>But they talked and she explained how she had never been that comfortable sleeping with strangers and that despite having a few ex-boyfriends, she had never done anything with them aside from a few hand jobs and one or two blow jobs.</p>
<p>He reassured it was totally okay and that they’d go as slow as she needed.</p>
<p>They got more handsy as time went by, their make out sessions were getting heavier and the tension between them grew until none of them could take it anymore.</p>
<p>Laying down on her bed, Slash between her legs while they kissed passionately, she began to move her hips against his.</p>
<p>This made him break the kiss with a groan.</p>
<p>“I want you…” Y/N moaned as he ground his hips against hers.</p>
<p>“Yeah?” He groaned, moving a few hairs out of his face. “Want me to fuck you baby?” He asked, moving a hand to tease her clit over the small sport shorts she wore.</p>
<p>“Please Slash…” She moaned, wasting no time in taking off her shirt.</p>
<p>He didn’t make her wait any longer. He would have enough time to tease her in the future.</p>
<p>Together they got naked pretty quickly and Y/N was left sitting on the bed with her eyes glued to his cock. He had been opening the wrap of the condom before looking at her eyes.</p>
<p>“What is it?” He asked, placing his hand under her chin and lifting her head up.</p>
<p>“I don’t have a lot of experience, so I don’t have much to compare, but I know you’re huge.” She stated in her casual way, making Slash laugh.</p>
<p>“I’m not that big.” He said, looking down at himself.</p>
<p>Y/N leaned forward and took him into his mouth until the head hit the back of her throat. There was still a part of him out of her mouth. Slash cursed at the sudden warmth enveloping him.</p>
<p>“You’re definitely huge.”</p>
<p>“You measured me with your mouth?”</p>
<p>“If you’d been within average, I would have been able to deep throat you.” She stated simply, looking up at him through her lashes.</p>
<p>Slash rolled the condom down on his cock. “You’re going to be the death of me.” He said, cupping her face between his hands and kissing her on the lips while pushing her down on the bed.</p>
<p>Y/N let him guide her. She appeared to be calm but on the inside she was pretty terrified.</p>
<p>That fear, however, melted away as Slash’s tongue entered her mouth and his fingers massaged her clit. The feeling his fingers caused inside her body had her thrusting her hips against his wildly, searching for more and trying to get away at the same time.</p>
<p>The man didn’t remember ever getting such a reaction from any girl just by touching her clit. “Shh baby, it’s okay.” He smirked, kissing her jaw.</p>
<p>It wasn’t like she had never masturbated, but the feeling of someone else touching her, someone she found incredibly hot, was overwhelming in comparison to her own hand.</p>
<p>Y/N moaned as he kept on rubbing her clit and moaned even louder when his hand slid between her folds to check if she was wet enough so it wouldn’t hurt her.</p>
<p>She was absolutely dripping and so Slash adjusted himself and pressed the tip of his cock to her entrance. “Keep on rubbing your clit for me baby. Want to make sure it doesn’t hurt.” He asked and Y/N didn’t have to be told twice.</p>
<p>Her fingers immediately replaced his own and rubbed quickly as he entered her. It was a stretch completely different from the one her fingers offered her and it felt so good. Sure, it hurt and they probably should have stretched her a bit beforehand, but the pain sent an extra chill down her back.</p>
<p>“Tell me when I can move.” He mumbled, kissing her neck.</p>
<p>She was aware he was only half inside her, but it would probably hurt too much for her first time if he was fully inside her, so she gave him an okay and he started to thrust shallowly.</p>
<p>It wasn’t exactly a bummer for him, not being able to push himself to the brim, because it meant that his sensitive tip was the part that felt most of her tightness.</p>
<p>“It feels so fucking good…” She breathed out, head thrown back and eyes closed in bliss.</p>
<p>“That’s it baby… Look at you, taking me so well.” He smiled, lowering his head to her breasts and briefly sucking each nipple.</p>
<p>“I’m not gonna last.” She warned, looking down at him with pleading eyes.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, let yourself go whenever you want.” He coaxed, spreading her legs a bit wider and picking up the pace just slightly.</p>
<p>“Oh!” Y/N moaned, eyes rolling to the back of her head as her hands gripped the sheets. Slash’s hand replaced hers on her clit. “You feel so good…”</p>
<p>“Cum for me baby, I can feel you tightening around me…” He groaned at said feeling, holding back to not fully shove himself inside her.</p>
<p>His pace picked up another bit of speed and that seemed to do it for her. Her back arched and her lips dropped into a perfect <em>o</em> shape, letting out some down right pornographic moans.</p>
<p>Slash could have came from just that, but he didn’t. His cock would get attention some other time, because now it was all about Y/N.</p>
<p>When her high was over, Slash kept on rubbing her clit until he slipped his cock out to avoid hurting her. She hissed at the action nonetheless, but didn’t seem to be hurt.</p>
<p>“You didn’t come…” She stated, looking at him with tired eyes.</p>
<p>Slash smiled. “Don’t worry about me. We’ll take care of that later. Just rest.” He kissed her forehead. He pulled out the condom and laid behind her, hugging her to his chest.</p>
<p>A few minutes later she was asleep with Slash running his fingers over her body.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>